User talk:Nyastara
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Cave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Trick or Treating page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Votehim (Talk) 05:59, October 31, 2010 Infobox Hm, never thought to do it that way, would save a lot of time too, added. I'm also trying to remove the title input boxes and working on making the image always 100% Votehim event areas map? Hello, I have made a map but I'm not sure if I can post it? Halloween Event Map It's for the 2011 Halloween event. Feel free to use it if you find it helpful, it's signed... If anything, I'm on DC under drzemlik. Best, 11:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC) drzemlik Egg Sequence Oh, OK. I'll try to have the complete egg sequence next time. And you're welcome! :) ~Valentin 98 18:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Old egg sprites & Egg sequence hi, thanks for your noticing, the gallery is quite big so I can't find where the old eggs and hatchlings are. I'm trying to track for the egg sequence, I may finish them in the future Thuyetnd 17:46, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello I thank you esseye now to find all the missing egg sprite. ^ ^ But the problem is that I do not know how to include them later in a wiki page so I want someone to do it for me. (Actually find all the missing egg sprite there are many)><" ps: Sorry for my english weak, I use a translator.^^""" Sorrry no one told me that. Can you send the text? Thanks. Katrana Prestor 16:39, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Katrana_Prestor How do you delete Catagorys? I accidentaly created 2 unnessesary categories on the Magi Dragons page that say Pokemonfan13 and Shikaru. Shadow Ninja 19:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC)Goblaze Looks fine but..... Hi there, yes....I noticed the rascals playing with the pages and was going to say something a little stronger re. their activity but it just encourages them. I think you prolly got the ones they added. Sometimes people try to add other "features" like a trading area...as far as I know, this is a no-no. Explaining how trading works tho is ok. I used to do a lot of editing but now confine myself to doing the Dragon of the Week mainly...then I noticed people stuffing up pages. Pretty easy to undo. I do have a query. I have 3 accts I believe with different permutations of Bloodveil....one of the other ones has my main editing history but I keep getting this one when I try to change my password. As an Admin, can u see all 3 (I think there are 3 "Bloodveil" users) and if so, can u see one has over 200 edits? That is the one I wish to keep. I think I spelt it BloodVeil (Capital V). The third one may be bloodveil (all lower case). If you can...can you let me know first? Bloodveil 14:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Deleting a User Acct. Ok, can you delete "Bloodveil" for me? The one with the least edits. Thanks. Bloodveil 23:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Pics moved/deleted? On the Pokemon Night page, the pokemon pics have been moved or deleted. I would like to see teh sprietz. -Orion76 Test on egg signature I just thought of something... can I put my eggs in my signature? Here's a test. http://www.dragcave.net/view/QA41U. -Orion76..... fail, can't do it. Can you help meh? Is it even possible show Eggs on my wiki signature? I am not a member on any forums yet, so I can't put them in the signature there. Halp plz?